


Gift Advisor

by Ulalume



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako runs into Vette while shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by a brief discussion of how to write Mako vs. Vette, since they are fairly similar personalities. I can’t answer how to portray them distinctly, but I thought it might be worth a little drabble.
> 
> No spoilers.

Mako ducked into the small shop to escape the searing heat of the desert. She idly poked through some bins of brightly colored dolls, just enjoying the cool air.

 

“Do you think this is a good gift for someone? A woman, I mean?”

The high-pitched voice came from her left. Mako turned to eye the Lethan Twi’lek, looked around to see if the woman was addressing someone else, then looked back at the woman.

“Uh, are you asking me?” She tucked the end of her severely cut bob behind her ear, then pointed at herself.

“Yeah!” The Twi’lek grinned, drawing out the word. “There’s no one else in this shop!”

Mako smiled apologetically. “I’m not really the best at gift-giving.” She looked at the holovid chip in the woman’s hands. “But I heard that’s not supposed to be very good.” She shrugged. “I haven’t seen it, though.”

Mako subtly scanned the woman, storing the information to retrieve when she had more time to do research. She smiled slightly. The Twi’lek had a good taste in clothing. They were wearing similar dusters, although the other woman wore robes as well — along with two blasters on her hips.

The other woman glanced down as she followed Mako’s gaze. “I just prefer them, okay? My lord wears robes, so I thought, why shouldn’t I?” She shrugged. “Anyway, my lord, well, she doesn’t really want a whole lot of things. She thinks she’ll lose them. She’s so dramatic, she thinks life is too short to bother with things that just take up space,” the woman’s voice switched from amusement to resignation. “But I guess that’s the life of a Sith, huh? Anyway, she’s been kinda sad for awhile, so I thought I’d get her something to cheer her up,” the worry moved across the Twi’lek’s face so quickly, Mako wasn’t sure she’d seen it.

“So what’s your lord like? Does she like technology? Clothes? Weapons?” Mako quickly scanned through her memory for nearby shops, her eyes briefly unfocused before returning attention to the Twi’lek. “Specialty food? There’s a shop near here that will even sell you stuff from the Republic worlds, if you ask in the right way.” She glanced around before leaning close and giving the woman the code.

“Hey, that’s pretty handy! She’s a cyborg, too. No wonder she never gets lost.” The Twi’lek put her hands on her hips. “I think she’d like that. It’s practical. And if she doesn’t want it, the rest of us can eat it,” she nodded approvingly.

“Thanks for the help!” A flash of white against red as she grinned and held out a hand.

“You’re welcome.” Mako shook the proffered hand. “And by the way, love your coat.”


End file.
